almost human
by peacock1969
Summary: hey, this is actually braelynnway posting this one. this story is about a young teenage boy (Hiccup) being kidnapped as a baby and sent to an island. he later goes back to berk and meets a lovely girl. i suck at summeries, sorry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, I'm actually braelynnway doing this story, as peacock1969 said I would. I do not know how to do this very well, but I think I can manage. This is my first fanfic so give me some credit. I've read more fanfics, so I think I can type it well enough. Blah blah blah... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Chapter 1, prologue

Hiccup struggled to get out of the Vikings' grips. They kept his shoulders down and held him in headlock. He grabbed the arm of the Viking who held him in headlock and started digging his claws into his flesh, just enough to draw blood.

The Viking yelped in pain and pulled his arm back. Hiccup shook himself out of the other Vikings' grips and was just about to fly away; but Thor wasn't being nice to him today. The same Viking grabbed the back of his head and shoved it down in an uncomfortable position.

Stoick the vast came to him with a frown covering his face. He lifted Hiccup's head from under the chin to look him in the eyes. Hiccup jerked his head out of his grip and tried to bite at Stoick. Stoick pulled back and glared daggers at him. "Put him in the dungeon and chain him. I'll deal with him later," he said.

Hiccup's pupils went into thin slits. He curled his lip up, revealing his teeth, and growled at Stoick.

"What about the girl?" asked a Viking from behind Stoick. Hiccup's ears perked up when he heard Astrid's struggling breaths. His pupils rounded in worry.

Stoick turned around to see Astrid in the grips of two buff Vikings with anger in his eyes. "Put her with him until I can figure out her punishment," he asnswered.

Hiccup's eyes went back to slits, his ears went back, and he growled once again. "Don't do anything to her," he sneered causing one of the Vikings to slap him across the face. Tears stung his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He looked back at Stoick still with a scowl on his face. "She didn't do anything, so let her go. I'll take all the punishment," he said. "I brought her to this torment! She didn't do anything wrong! Take it out on me! Be mad at me! I deserve it, but please, just don't harm Astrid!" he continued, and yet, the same Viking slapped him again.

Astrid tried to run to him, but the Vikings kept strong grips on her. "Leave him alone!" she yelled.

"Take them to the dungeon...NOW!" Stoick commanded. The Vikings then started pulling them in the direction of the dungeon.

-This is me, Hiccup. I was once a young hatchling loved by many dragons. Now i know what you're thinking. 'How did this all happen?' Well, the answer lies fifteen years ago. Now, you think it started out all nice and dandy, but THINK AGAIN! This actually happens during a dragon raid on Berk (which I don't believe was them controlling their own minds because of one of my encounters with...you know what? How about you just find out)-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**So first fanfic. Read and review.**

**Braelynnway out XP**


	2. Chapter 2, the kidnapping

**A/N: Hey, peeps! Brae brae back! I know, I just made this story today, but who can blame me? I love writing! Here's chapter two! XP**

Valka stared at the brown stormcutter with horror written on her face as it played with her infant. But once she figured out that it wasn't trying to harm Hiccup, but rather play with him, she smiled letting all the fear leave her that was once in her left. Her baby giggled as it played with its wing claw. This is exactly what she has been trying to tell everyone what dragons are like. Kind, gentle creatures. The crib tilted causing the stormcutter to accidently scrape Hiccup's chin. He wailed in pain as the dragon approached Valka. Her fear came back because she wasn't for sure if it would kil her or spare her.

Then she looked in its eyes and saw the same gentleness it showed to Hiccup. She slowly started to reach out a hand to touch it, but an axe came between them, startling both Valka and the stormcutter. Valka looked up at the towering figure of Stoick the vast. He pulled his axe out from the floorboards and glared at the dragon. The stormcutter readied its fire to shoot at him, but a sound caught its hearing.

Both Valka and Stoick listened for it. Then they heard it. A whistling noise that belongs to only one dragon. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself...

A blue fireball blasted in the roof. Blue flames flickered and danced on it. Then a black dragon never shown to man's eyes before flew through the hole and landed on the floor.

...a night fury.

The stormcutter flew away in fear of this deadly dragon as the two Vikings stood in fear, staring in its ice blue eyes. Valka overcame her fear quicker than Stoick did. She grabbed a sword from its rack and sliced it across its face. It would have a scar there for the rest of its life. It roared in pain and flew out the hole; but not without a souvenir. It flew off with Hiccup in its clutches.

Valka ran to the hole and looked up as it disappeared into the night sky. Then she covered her mouth with her hand and started crying. She was wrong about dragons. All they know is to kill. She fell to the ground crying harder for her now, frever gone son. Stoick knely by her and tried calming her down by patting her back, but even he couldn't hold back his own sobs.

**A/N: I know, sucky beginning, but i promise. It will get much ****_much_**** better. Just wait**

**Braelynnway out XP**


	3. Chapter 3, the snowstorm

**A/N: I'm back with a new update! I realized that not a lot of people are reading my story, but i don't care. I love writing. Here's chapter 3**

The wind howled in the night fury's sensitive ears and dried the blood from running down her face. The young infant she had captured had fallen asleep. She really didn't mean to bring its parents such sorrow over their lost son; but she had seen something about him. He was different. He had the heart of a human but the soul of a dragon. He would stop this war between dragons and Vikings. All she needs to do now, is get his dragon side out.

She pressed him closer to her chest to keep him warm, because the temperature was dropping. She feared he would die before she got to her nest. After a few minutes, the dragons surrounding her slowly started disappearing. She didn't like being around any of them anyways. They're all pains.

Clouds started to form in the distance. Storm clouds-snowstorm clouds. She looked down at the pailing child with worry. 'Oh, come on. Say alive, please?' she said then looked over the water, scanning for a place to land. She spotted an island in the distance just being taken over by the storm. Hopefully there's a cave. She dove down toward the island and was suddenly in the raging blizzard. She scannedthe island and thankfully found a cave in it. She settled there and set down the child.

He was barely breathing. She needed to get him warm and fast. She hurried outside in the blizzard. She didn't want to be in it for too long. One, Hiccup would die of cold, and two, she would go into hibernation.

She flew to a forestry on the island. She started breaking limbs off the trees and digging them out of the snow. She soon had a huge mouthful of sticks and logs. She headed back to the cave and dropped them in a pile, then she lit it with her blue fire. And just in the nick of time too. She was starting to lose consciousness but soon regained it as the heat started warming her body. Now all she had to worry about, is if Hiccup will survive the night.

She walked over to him, ied down, and pulled him into her wings. She felt the warmth retuening to his body as he curled up inside of her wings. She smiled and layed her head down on the ground, then let sleep take her.

**A/N: Yup, short chapter again, but they will soon get longer. I promise.**

**Braelynnway out XP**


	4. Chapter 4, the question

**A/N: Thank you for the great review, Somebody105. Hopefully this one will be longer.**

Unn **(A/N: The night fury that kidnapped Hiccup) **slowly started waking up. Fifteen years have passed since the day Hiccup was brought into the family and changed to half night fury. The way she did that was with some of the milk she had to feed him. She had mixed some of her blood in it so now he has the ears, tail, wings of a night fury, and patches of skin were scales. Thor knows how happy Toothless, her youngest hatchling, was when he found out that Hiccup didn't have teeth either when he was born. Toothless was the only one born without teeth, but now he has some. Hiccup does too, thank Odin.

She stretched her legs on the ground of the moist cave she was in and walked out into the sunlight. She had to squint her eyes to get used to the brightness. She looked around after her eyes had adjusted to it and spotted Hiccup and Toothless wrestling on the ground. She rolled her eyes and started walking to another cave where they store their food. Those two have been wrestling since they were two. They're perfect brothers. When she entered the cave, she saw her mate, Rindu eating some salmon.

'Hey sweetie,' she greeted as she walked up to him. He turned to face her with a fish sticking out of his mouth.

'Mrnin, hune,' he muffled then swallowed the fish. Unn chuckled and looked back at the entrance of the cave where she saw the boys chasing each other now.

'When did they get up at?' she asked.

'Around horizon,' he answered and sat beside her. 'They sure do love each other,' he said. 'But imagine what they'll think when they found out what he really is.'

Unn looked at him horrified. 'You're not going to tell them, are you?' she asked sounding scared. Thor, if they found out, both her _and_ Rindu would be in trouble. Rindu shook his head.

'No, but they need to know at some point if you want to save the dragons and Vikings,' he answered watching them also, as Toothless pounces on Hiccup causing them to roll on the ground.

Unn watched the two for a while before asking a question. 'Where are the girls?' They didn't just have Toothless. They also had three beautiful dragonettes** (A/N: Word that female dragons are called)**. Goldy, the talented smart one. She earned her name by the golden color of her eyes. Misty, the sort of unintelligent, but fun one. She was different than the regular night furies because her scales were gray. And Camma, the one who thinks she's head of the nest. She looks exactly like her mother. They usually went out flying as a group to help find fish for the nest and do competitions to see who an do the best trick. But when Toothless and Hiccup join in, they beat them.

'They went out flying,' Rindu answered. Just as Unn had thought.

Hiccup sat at the edge of the cliff peering out over the water. It was around noon, so him and Toothless stopped wrestling. Yeah Hiccup always lost because of his small form that he considered very unusual for a night fury his age. Sometimes he thought he was a terrible terror, but that didn't explain the brown fur on his head or the soft, tan parts of his skin. The wind blew in just the right place, making it feel so relaxing. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them back up, he spotted three black dots in the distance. He frowned, realizing they were his sisters. They always made fun of the way he looked. Why couldn't they just stay away for one measley **(A/N: Is that how you spell it?) **day? It would make his life a whole lot better.

Toothless came and sat beside Hiccup. He too frowned upon seeing his sisters. He was so protective over Hiccup, that he won't allow them to mock him. Of course, they would always beat him away, because he was the runt of the litter. 'Great, here comes the life of the party,' he said in a sarcastic tone.

'Here to bring our spirits up,' Hiccup finished causing them both to laugh.

Toothless nudged Hiccup's arm. 'Come on, let's go inside,' he gestured. Hiccup nodded his head and started for the cave. Toothless followed after him.

A few minutes had passed since the two went inside, so they were eating some fish when the three girls came in. Since Unn and Rindu were in there, they didn't start their mocking right away, but instead, started to eat along with them. After a few minutes of silence, Unn spoke up.

'So, how was your flight today? Did you learn any new tricks?' she asked.

The three girls looked at their aging mother. 'No, but we think Goldy met her mate,' Camma said. If dragons could blush, Goldy would be right now.

Everyone was suddenly interested. Hiccup had froze with a fish half-way to his mouth as he stared at her. 'Oh really?! What's his name?' Unn asked happily.

Goldy started swirling her claw on the ground and she tilted her head down and looked at her mom, then mumbled something.

'I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What was it?' she asked again.

'Triston,' Goldy whispered.

'Triston? He sounds like a nice bull **(A/N: Word that male dragons are called)**. Will he be coming over for dinner?' Unn asked then slurped down a salmon.

'I don't know. I mean, he's got his family to attend to and we haven't actually become mates yet. We just talked a little,' Goldy said. At least she's honest. Rindu stabbed one of the fish with his claws.

'Well, I for one, would think it nice to spend more time with him," he said then dragged his claw down the fish's side, leaving a deep cut. 'And if he gives you any trouble-' he stopped at the head and sliced it off. 'show him who's boss.'

Hiccup placed his fish down suddenly losing his appetite. 'Who taught you _that_?' he asked wiping his mouth with his arm, lightly brushing the patch of scales on his left cheek.

'Yer mother. She really beat the crud out of me when we were younger. I had always stalked her, but she didn't like it. So she disciplined me. Right then and there, I knew she was the one. She didn't like me though, so it took me a while to convince her to like me. Then one day we-'

'Whoa! Ok! No need for you to go _that_ far, Dad!' Hiccup said flailing his arms in front of him. The girls snickered at his sudden outburst. Toothless caught their snicker and quietly growled at them.

Hiccup noticed the growl and he immediately thought of a question. 'Also, I've been wanting to ask: What kind of dragon am I?'

**A/N: Whoa! Cliffhanger! This chapter didn't turn out as long as I hoped it would, but I needed to end it on a cliffhanger. So read and review! I'll talk to ya later ba-bye!**

**Braelynnway out XP**


	5. Chapter 5, Author note

**A/N: I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to post for a few days. I'm especially sorry for my one reviewer, Somebody105, because I left it on a cliffhanger. I'm going camping for the weekend so I'll either post Sunday or Monday, because I have no school on Monday. SO, I'll update when I can. I'll talk to ya later Ba-Bye! :'(**


	6. Chapter 6, human?

**A/N: Oh yay, I got a new reviewer XD! Who knew that if I leave for the weekend I'll get new people to like me? And, thank you Somebody105! I ****_really_**** did have fun camping XD! Well, here's chapter 5, at long last!**

Unn and Rindu stared at Hiccup with horror written on their face and were lost for words. He had just asked _the_ question.

'Did you hear me? What kind of dragon am I?' Hiccup asked again a little harsher than before.

'H-hiccup...W-why would you ever think you're not a night fury?' Unn asked finally finding her voice.

'Why would I ever think that? Uh, because I'm much smaller...'

'Tat's rediculous, lots of night furies can be small,' Unn said.

'...I have fur on my head, I have talons, and I have only patches of scales on me. Why _wouldn't_ I think I wasn't a night fury?' Hiccup finished. They all sat in silence for a while. Unn, Rindu, and Toothless staring at him like he was crazy, and the three dragonettes grinning smugly.

'Rindu, go get them,' Unn said. Rindu stared at her with wide eyes.

'But, he's not-'

'Just go get them,' Unn said cutting off her mate. Rindu nodded his head and pranced out of the cave. Unn scanned her hatchlings with a stern face then closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. Then she opened them again. 'Listen,' she said catching all their attentions. 'I haven't been completely honest to you all.' The three dragonettes lost their smiles. 'Hiccup is not dragon.'

Hiccup's eyes went wide and the others turned to look at him with surprised looks. 'W-what do you mean "I'm not dragon"?' he asked. 'I've got the wings and tail like one.'

Rindu walked back in the cave with a wooden box in his mouth. He walked in front of Hiccup and placed it in front of him, then backed up to Unn.

Hiccup eyed the box curiously then looked at his hands. Then he looked back at the box, slipped his nails under the lid, and pulled it off. Inside was a big bundle of folded up clothing. His brows furrowed in confusion and he looked back at his "parents."

'You're a human, Hiccup,' Unn said causing the young dragons to gasp and Hiccup's eyes to widen in fear.

'Y-you mean, I'm a... killer?' Hiccup asked. he had been taught about humans by his parents and learned that they kill dragons. Unn shook her head.

'No, Hiccup. You are _not_ a killer. Not all humans are killers,' Unn confirmed. 'But, in your tribe, if I hadn't had taken you, you would've been a killer... and a great one at that,' she said looking at him more sternly.

'T-this isn't true. Y-ou're lying to me!' Hiccup yelled backing away in fear.

'Trust me Hiccup, I wish it was a lie also. But it's not,' Unn said walking to him.

Tears started gathering in his eyes as he shook his head. 'Why me? Why did you take me?' he asked.

'You have a soul of a dragon, Hiccup,' Unn said then looked at the box of clothes. 'Put these on. 'We're leaving in the morning,' she said.

Hiccup's eyes widened. 'Y-you're kicking me out?!'

'No, of course not. I would never do that. I'm just taking you somewhere,' she said rubbing her head against his head.

Hiccup bit his lower lip and nodded his head. 'Ok, I'll put them on,' he said.

Hiccup crawled outside with his new clothes on. A blue tunic, green pants, and brown fur boots. It took him a little while to figure out which part of the body everything went on. He seemed embarrassed to crawl out in front of all his "family members" like that. He was sure that the three dragonettes would start teasing him about that and he would probably loose a brother. His eyes closed tight and tears started falling down his cheeks once more. Never again will he be thought of as a dragon, but instead, as an outcast, killing monster.

He took a deep breath and tried to hold back his tears, then started walking forward. All the eyes of his "siblings" were on him. Even Toothless's. He stopped in front of his mom. She gave him a comforting smile and led him to the main cave where they all sleep at. She walked him over to a pile of furs in a corner.

'This is what you're going to be sleeping on for now on,' she said. He nodded his head and crawled in the pallet of furs, and curled up in them, with his back facing his mom. 'Goodnight, Hiccup,' she said. He just stared at the cavee wall with the tears falling, not answering her. She sighed and walked to her part of the cave and lied down.

Hiccup then started crying instead of letting just tears fall. He soon drifted off to sleep.

Hiccup woke up later in the night. He turned where he could see everyone. They were all sleeping. He then got up on his hands and feet and crawled to he exit of the cave. He turned back to give one last look at his mom. 'Goodbye... Mom,' he said then flew out into the night sky.

**A/N: Hey, Badasslizard, next chapter has Hiccstrid in it. Be happy about that! Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed this sad sad chapter.**

**Braelynnway out XP**


	7. Chapter 7, Astrid

**A/N: Sorry for that inconvenience on this chapter, my computer was being a butt. Well, here's chapter seven**

Hiccup woke up on a strange island with a piercing headache. The sun was high over the horizon so it must had been around midday, which was strange because he usually is an early riser. He sat up and folded his wings to his back. They ached really bad. Then he felt some sloshy sensation in his boots. He took off his right one and tipped it upside-down. Water poured out making a large puddle on the ground. He did the same with his right, but a small goldfish fell out. It flopped off to the ocean and swam away. After it disappeared, he put his boots back on. It felt so weird to have something covering his feet, but this is all he has to remember his family.

He took another glance at the island he was at. Large rock pillar, small clear pond, and a strange wooden bridge (dock). He tried to remember how he got there. Last night, what had happened? He left home, and...CRACK!...the thunderstorm! That's what happened! The thunderstorm appeared last night and lightning struck near him, knocking him against a rock...then it blacked out. He was knocked out and sent to this island.

He crawled up on al fours and started walking toward the strange bridge. As he got closer, he saw a large wooden object with cloth on top of the wooden poles and a weird looking dragon head (ship). What was the purpose of that thing? And what was it?

He stopped just an inch away from the bridge and stared down at it. He slowly extended his hand and placed it on it, then did the same with the other. It felt like the wooden box he had opened yesterday. He looked out to see how far it stretched. It went on a ways with twists and turns. Whatever creature invented this was a genious.

He crawled fully onto the bridge and started looking around. Just as he was about to take another step, a double-bladed axe planted in the wood right in front of him, making him fall backwards. 'What in the name of-'

"You're not getting away, dragon!" came a voice from up above. Hiccup lifted his head to see, on another high bridge, a creature with blond hair running down the ramp.

He rolled back on his hands and feet. His eyes went to slits and he got into a defense position.

When the creature got down to his level, time stopped for him. His eyes met with the most beautiful, floresent, azure eyes. He felt like he had just died and gone to Valhalla by just looking at them. And then the way her beautiful golden locks blew in the wind was over-powering. He was brought back to reality when a war cry came from her mouth.

She started charging at him. Suddenly frightened, Hiccup started running away from her. She grabbed her axe and leapt at him. She knocked him over and had him pinned to the ground with her feet. One on his chest and the other on his stomach. She had her axe raised high. Hiccup closed his eyes ready for the kiil, but it never came. He slowly opened one eye and saw the emotion written on her face. Confusion, fear, and shock.

They stared at each other for a while, until Hiccup took his chance. He grabbed the leg on his chest, pulled it, causing her to fall, and stood up. The girl had dropped her axe in the fall and continued to stare at him.  
>He gracefully and curiously crawled up to her. She leaned backwards but supported her weight with her hands. He came close up to her face taking in every detail. Then he grabbed one of her hands, causing her to fall backwards, and spread the fingers apart. Then he curled her hand up into a fist then straightened it out again and pressed the palm of his own hand against hers. They were like his!<p>

She stared at him with horror as he inspected her hand. What was she supposed to do? Then she remembered her axe lying a few feet from her. She stretched out her free arm and barely touched it, when she heard a growl emit from Hiccup's mouth. She turned her head and saw him looking at her with his teeth bared, eyes slit, and ears back. She slowly took her hand away from her axe. He gave her a smile after that then went back to investigating her.

He placed her hand down and picked up her leg, causing her to lean back even more. She had to grab her skirt and pull it down so he wouldn't see under it. He traced the small stitches in her boot then looked back at her. He gave her another smile, which she returned this time. It wasn't a real smile. It was actually a smile of nervousness. He placed her leg down then started crawling up her body, causing her smile to disappear quickly. He stopped inches from her face and stared at her eyes again. They were the most beautiful color to him. Then he moved to her nose. It wasn't much to look at so he moved lower, to her lips. Now that was something. She had small, pale pink lips. He ran a finger over them causing her eyes to go wide.

She kicked him between the legs causing a yelp from him, then shoved him off of her and stood up. She grabbed her axe and pointed it at his cowering figure. "Don't ever touch my mouth again!" she yelled.

Even though Hiccup couldn't understand her, he still nodded. Then she walked back up the bridge.

'Thor, she has good aim,' Hiccup said to himself with a strangled voice.

**A/N: So hear's chapter 6...or seven if you include that author's note. So, there was a little bit of Hiccstrid. Not any of the fluff but still Hiccstrid. So, tell me what you think and I'll try to review soon.**  
><strong>Braelynnway out XP<strong>


	8. Chapter 8, walking

**A/N: Sorry for what happened last chapter. I had no clue what had happened. AND I GOT A NEW REVIEWER NAMED GUEST! XP**

**FYI, English/Norse is with this mark:". And Dragonese is this mark:'. If you couldn't tell before.**

Unn woke up quickly and ubruptly. Something wasn't right. She looked around the cave and saw everyone in their sleeping places. Then her eyes fixed on the pile of furs where she left Hiccup last night. They were empty! She lept up quickly and frantically. 'HICCUP!' she yelled and ran over to his pallet.

Her sudden outburst woke the others. 'W-what happened?' Toothless asked as his eyes opened.

Rindu lifted his head and looked at Unn. 'Honey, is everything all right?'

Unn turned to the others. 'Hiccup's gone!'

They all looked at each other horrified, even the three dragonettes. 'What do you mean, he's gone?' Rindu asked.

'I mean, he ran away,' Unn answered.

Rindu came up to her. 'Are you sure? He _is_ an early riser. Maybe he went outside,' he said trying to comfort her.

'His scent is hours old! There's no way he could have been here all night,' she argued.

'Good ridance,' Camma mumbled and lied her head on her crossed legs. 'That gets rid of one problem.'

Rindu turned to the young dragons. 'Me and your mother are going to go look for him. You guys stay here,' he said and turned to walk out but stopped. 'Oh, and Toothless is in charge.'

Camma slammed her front legs on the ground. '_WHAT?!_' she yelled high-pitched.

Rindu continued walking. 'You heard what I said.'

'But, he's the runt and I'm the oldest!' she argued.

'Yeah, but if you were in charge, you might all be dead by the time we got back,' he said.

'Ooh, burn,' Misty proclaimed causing Camma to glare at her.

Unn followed Rindu outside the cave and they flew off in search of Hiccup.

Astrid ran as fast as she could to tell the chief what she had encountered. But before she got to his house, she was lifted off the ground. She screamed on the top of her lungs as she saw the village getting smaller. Then she looked up to see what was carrying her. What she thought would be a dragon was actually that weird half human half dragon carrying her away with struggle. "Let me go, you unholy beast!" she yelled to him.

Even though Hiccup couldn't understand her, he took it offensively and he glared at her. He flew over a forest trying to find a good place to land. Then he saw it. A cove, deep within the woods. He dove down there and chucked Astrid on the ground then landed on all fours.

Astrid's breath was knocked out of her when she hit the ground so she coughed a few times and stood up fiercely, facing him. "Why did you capture me, demon!" she yelled.

Hiccup growled at her.

"Is that the only answer you can give me?!" she yelled. "Take me back, _now!_"

Hiccup had had enough with her yelling and pounced on her. He pinned her to the ground snarling, but then saw her eyes and immediately got off of her. 'Sorry,' he mumbled.

Astrid stood up and searched for her axe. Oh Thor, did she drop it when he grabbed her? Great, now it's probably somewhere lost in the woods.

Hiccup eyed her curiously, taking in the way she walked. Then he stood up on his legs. He was wobbly at first but he soon got his balance.

Astrid looked back at him. "What are you doing? Do you not know how to walk?" she asked plainly.

Instead of answering, because again, he doesn't know what she is saying, he tried walking. He tripped a couple times but the rest was just unstable. He finally just huffed and sat down like a dragon, curling his tail around his legs and hands.

Astrid couldn't stand it. She couldn't just sit there and watch him give up on _walking, _so she chuckled and walked over to him. She helped him stand up then grabbed his hands. "Like this," she said.

Hiccup blushed a little as she took a step backwards. He looked down at her feet and followed them. She started slow at first but when she noticed him getting the hang of it, she started quickening the pace. He grinned and started going with the pace. And to think that when they first got to that cove all angry, it ended up nice and fun.

It ended when Astrid tripped on a rock and fell backwards, bringing Hiccup down with her. She was sprawled on her back while he had both his hands and legs on each side of her. Their noses were almost touching. She started blushing at their position.

Hiccup, remembering what had happened last time they were like this, crawled off of her.

Astrid stood up and started thinking of what she was supposed to do. She had just taught a monster how to walk _and_ almost got kissed by him. But then, she started having different thoughts about him. He wasn't as vicious as she would expect him to be, despite being half dragon. But now, she will have to keep him a secret if she wants him to stay alive.

There was a long moment of awkward silence between the two.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow," she said then stated walking off. She found a path leading up to the top of the cove and went up that.

Hiccup watched her until she disappeared into the woods above. 'I wonder if I'll see her again,' he said to himself then curled up on the ground for a nap.

**A/N: So, here's my other Hiccstrid moment between the two. Sorry I haven't updated for a while: school, hmwk, chores, sleepovers, parties, and sickness. It was such a pain in the butt. Well, read and review! Luv ya, peeps!**


	9. Chapter 9, revenge

**A/N: Well, Badasslizard, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but if you paid attention to the movie, Toothless didn't kill Astrid during the flight, thus proving he wasn't a threat to her, so she gained his trust quickly. So all she needed to do was realize Hiccup was ****_not_**** a threat to gain her trust. FYI**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to marine1324. Hopefully it will answer your question.**

Valka was sitting on the bed in her and Stoick's room, staring at the ground. That's all she would do ever since her son was taken. Unless it was a dragon raid. If you thought Stoick was the best dragon slayer, then wait till you see her in combat. She would only use a sword. Ever since Hiccup was taken by the night fury, she had sworn to kill every last dragon until she found the unholy beast. She would have fun torturing it and let it die slowly and painfully.

As she was thinking, Stoick came in the room. "Do you want to try and come outside, Val?" he asked walking to her.

She looked at him then back at the ground.

After a moment of silence, Stoick sighed and turned to leave.

"How can you do it?" she asked not looking away from the ground.

Stoick turned back to face her. "Do what?" he asked.

Valka made eye contact with him. "This. How can you continue with your duties?" she answered plainly.

Stoick sighed deeply. "I am the chief of Berk. It is my duty to protect my tribe," he stated.

"And it is _my _duty to produce an heir to the tribe. But do you see me doing that? No," she said. After Hiccup was taken by the cursed beast, she vowed that she would never replace Hiccup. It would tear her to pieces to see another person taking Hiccup's place as her son.

Stoick walked over to her and sat on the ground in front of her, while grabbing her hand. "Valka, I understand you're hurt from our son's loss, and no one is forcing you to give an heir. We could have Astrid run as the future chief," he said. It was very uncommon for a girl to become chief, but he trusted Astrid. And, besides, the Bog-Burglars' chief is a woman, so why can't their chief be a woman?

"_You're_ not being forced to be chief," she said.

"Val, this is something I've dedicated my life to do. Didn't you dedicate your life to kill that night fury?" he asked.

She glared at him then looked away, taking her hand out of his. "Don't _ever_ mention that dragon's name _again,_" she snared.

"Dragon attack!" came the voice of one of the Vikings outside.

Valka's glare deepened. It's here.

'Rindu, do you see anything?' Unn called from above. They had been flying for hours in search of Hiccup, and had only found water.

Rindu shook his head.

'ERGH! COME ON!' Unn yelled furiously. Sometimes that kid got on her nerves.

'Wait, I see something!' Rindu called.

Unn looked ahead and saw an island. She immediately recognized it. Berk. Hiccup's scent was really strong. He was here not too long ago. 'I can smell him!' she proclaimed.

'Yeah, me too!' Rindu said back. They flew to the nearest place, which was the village.

"Dragon attack!"

Thor, they've been spotted!

'Rindu, Hiccup's scent is extremely strong! I think they have him hostage!' she yelled.

They flew further over the village not caring if they were seen. They dodged bolas, catapults, and weapons being thrown at them, until they got to the chief's house. Unn charged a blasma blast then shot, blasting through the roof, then flew in and landed on the top floor.

She smelled the air for intruders, but this room hadn't been touched in years. It was covered in cobwebs, and was extremely dusty. Then she recognized it. This was where she had taken Hiccup.

'Unn!' Rindu yelled. She turned just in time for a sword to slash right in front of her. Then she saw the woman who scarred her for life.

Valka was in rage. "Finally, we meet," she said then swung her sword at her again. She completely ignored Rindu. She only kept her focus on the one that killed her son.

Stoick came up and started fighting Rindu with his axe.

But, since they were night furies, they were too quick for them. 'Where's my son!' Unn yelled in rage.

Then, Stoick recognized her. He chucked his axe in her direction, barely missing.

Unn got too distracted after that throw, that she didn't realize Valka swing her sword.

'UNN!'

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! Haha! I'm doing this to make you mad, Somebody105 XP! Did this answer your question, marine1324? Tell me in your review.**

**Braelynnway out**


	10. Chapter 10, Two weeks later

**A/N: So, am I going to die because of my cliffhanger (Grins nervously), because Somebody105 is now going to haunt me in my dreams (If I even get sleep tonight). Well, here's chapter 10**

Toothless sat in his corner of the cave drawing doodles in the dirt. His parents had been gone for two weeks now. He was starting to get worried.

'Ugh, can we _please_ go outside?' Camma asked kicking the dirt furiously. Toothless decided that they stay inside until they got back, but they were getting scarce on food.

oothless lifted his head and looked at her. 'Yes, but for only one reason: hunting. We're low on food and we need enough for Mom and Dad,' he said.

All the dragonettes looked at him happily. 'YEAH!' they all yelled then ran outside. Toothless scibbled out his drawing then followed them. The light stung his eyes when it hit him. Thor, staying in a dark cave really hurts your eyes when you go outside.

Then he saw his sisters frozen as they stared at a black figure. Then he recognized it. 'DAD!' He ran toward him then stopped a few feet away noticig his body covered in blood and lying on the ground. 'Dad? What happened? Are you alright?' he asked.

Rindu coughed some and looked up at Toothless with sad eyes.

'Where's Mom?' Misty asked.

Rindu closed his eyes and let out some sobs without tears (technically because dragons can't shed tears).

Toothless's eyes widened knowing what he meant. Then rage filled him. Those cursed demons! I'm going to kill every last one of them! he thought then leaped to the sky.

'Toothless!' Goldy yelled and tried to follow him, but he was too fast so she was left behind.

Hiccup stared at the paper trying to take in the picture Astrid was holding. "Apple?" he asked.

"No, it's an axe," Astrid said.

Hiccup groaned in irritation.

"Ok, how about this one?" she asked changing the picture to a yak.

"Sheep? Wait-no! Yak!" He said.

"Good job," she said. "That's two out of twenty."

Hiccup let out a puff of air. 'I don't like the human language,' he muttered to himself.

"Don't worry, you'll get it. You're a fast learner," she said. "Now, how about this?" she said pulling out a picture of a sheep.

"Sheep," he said happily.

"Hey, now you're getting it!" Astrid rejoiced.

"You need go, now," Hiccup said. "It get dark."

"Ok, see you tomorrow, Dragon-Boy," she said waving at him. She had given him the nickname Dragon-Boy because he didn't know his name in Norse, so he couldn't tell her his name. "You study tonight and tomorrow, ok?" she ordered him.

He nodded his head then waved back at her. "Bye, Astrid," he said.

She smiled and left the cove leaving the pictures behind.. Hiccup got down from his boulder and to the flash cards. He picked them up and started lookig at them. He spent the rest of his time studying those, until he went to sleep..

**A/N: So, the end to this chapter. And if you realized, it said two weeks. So Hiccup had been studying the human ways with Astrid for two weeks. Read and review. I'll talk to ya later ba-bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a bad sickness (which I still have it), so I'm using up all my energy to type this. If you didn't read the next chapter, then GO BACK AND READ IT! I'm looking at you Somebody105. Sorry, this sickness has made my temper horrible. I get strange changes in mood. Well, thanks for all your wonderful reviews (sparkle sparle)! also, I realized that it might be hard for you to tell whenever it's a change in scene, so I hope I make it eazier! Remember, continue to give me wonderful reviews! (Sudden change in mood) YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!**

Toothless flew like his life depended on it. He _needed_ to find whoever was responsible for his mom's death... and quite possibly his brother's. Surely, his brother was killed too, if his mom was. If he didn't find and kill the one responsible for this then he surely wouldn't be able to live like this. So technically, his life _did_ depend on it.

His wings beat extremely fast with so much force. At this rate, he would run out of energy before he could fight them. Little did he know, that he had a huge fight coming to him.

00000

"Focus Dragon-Boy!" Astrid ordered catching Hiccup's attention.

He had been staring at a ladybug for five minutes, _ignoring Astrid. _At least she desn't treat him like she would the other kids if they ignored her. They would have a hard time finding their heads because of her axe. But, he couldn't help it. He's never seen ladybugs on _his_ island before. In fact, he rarely sees _any_ bugs there. Only grasshoppers and butterflies.

Hiccup held his head down in shame. "Sorry, Astrid," he apologized.

"Are you going to keep this up all day? Because you're really starting to get on my nerves," she said irritably.

"N-no ma'am, I will not keep it up all day!" he said fearfully. Even though she hasn't done any physical damage to him, she still scares him. More than the night furies back at home.

"Ok, because you've still got learning to do," she said.

'Why don't I just teach _her_ a lesson of my own,' he mumbled suddenly irritated, too.

"What did you just say, mister?" Astrid asked.

"N-nothing," he answered fearfully. How did she know I said something? She can't speak Dragonese, he thought.

"Now, even though you said it in a different language, I could tell it was rude," Astrid said.

Oh Thor! Now she's in my head! he thought.

"I'm not in your head," she said.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "H-how did you know what I was thinking then?" he asked. He didn't mean to say that! There was no way he could say that! He hasn't gotten to that lesson in talking yet!

Astrid noticed it too. Her eyes widened but then she smiled. "Your facial expression," she answered, completely ignoring the fact that he's talking in a whole different level.

He got a stern face and smirked. "And just how can you tell my facial expression when I've got scales and you don't?" he asked grinning slyly.

"Oh please, I could tell a cat's facial expression," she scoffed rolling her eyes, again, ignoring the fact that he's in a whole new level of talking. But she's planning this.

"That's a cat. It has fur, not scales," he said noticing her challenge.

She rested her hands on her hips. "Fur, scales. Tomato, tamoto," she said causing a confused look on his face. Gotcha!

"Tamoto?" he asked cocking his head to the side. "What's a tamoto?"

"It's just another word for tomato."

"Then why did you compare it to fur and scales?"

"Honestly Dragon-Boy, it's just a saying."

"What's the word for runt?" he asked suddenly changing the subject.

"What?" Astrid asked dumbfounded.

"Runt. What's the word for it?"

"It's hiccup. The runt of the litter is called a hiccup," she said.

"And you guessed it," Hiccup said.

"What? Guessed what?"

"You can no longer call me Dragon-Boy," he said.

"Wait, so you're nicknaming yourself 'Hiccup'?" she asked. That's stupid! Deliberately stupid! I mean, sure, he looks like one, but to name yourself that?

"Not nicknaming. It actually _is_ my name," Hiccup answered.

"Wait! Dragons name their children?!" she asked.

"I never told you I was raised by dragons."

"Well, by the looks of it, and the way you spoke when I first found you, I kind of figured you were raised by dragons. I'm not entirely for sure though, since I've never seen a black dragon with ears like that before," she said.

Hiccup glared at her and flattened his ears against his head with his arms. "I take that very offensively! We night furies consider them very attractive!"

That caught her attention immediately. "Night furies?! You were raised by Night furies?! The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself?!"

"Lightning and death-That is even_ more_ offensive then my ears! Night furies are not the unholy offspring of lightning and death! They're kind and loving creatures!" he yelled offensively crossing his arms. 'Unlike you pathetic humans. All you guys do is kill dragons,' he mumbled.

"Look, I'm sorry. That's just what everyone calls them," she said. "AND HOW DID YOU KNOW THEY WERE CALLED NIGHT FURIES?!"

Hiccup grinned cheesily.

00000

I don't know why, but killing that night fury didn't cease my anger. In fact, it made it worse, thought Valka as she sat on the bed like before. But the way it barged into the roof was different than the first time. It seemed like it was looking for something it lost, not revenge for scarring it for life. She had told Stoick that she didn't want anyone knowing she had killed a night fury because it would put too much stress on her for killing it.

She stood up and walked into her long lost son's room. Blood still covered the floor from the beast. The dragon was gone because she couldn't stand the sight of it dead, even though she could stand the sight of all the other dragons she killed dead.

She turned to his small desk where his plush dragon toy she made for him sat. She picked it up and held it close to her chest. tears started dripping from her eyes. The memory of what happened that day was still very clear. But now, after killing that dragon, she still couldn't bring him back. So what was the point of killing it? What's the point of killing the other dragons?

**A/N: So done! Long chapter right? Still, I wanted longer but I'm not feeling the best. Read and review please. AND THEY BETTER BE GOOD ONES!**

**Braelynnway out**


	12. Chapter 12, Cloudjumper

**A/N: So I got one review on my last chapter huh? YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE! Actually, I don't feel like a killing mood. I just want to wright my story.**

There had always been one dragon that Valka could never get her hands on. The stormcutter she encountered on the day her son was killed by the night fury. She had seen the stormcutter many times since that day but never once could she harm it. Its four, powerful wings made it too fast for her to get it in time.

This dragon was different though. Never did she see it stealing food or harming anyone. Sure, it would come during dragon raids but it never attacked. It also came when there weren't dragon raids and would walk through the village until charged at. But each time it came, it always seemed focused on her house. She had tried figuring out why it would _only_ focus on her, but it would always fly away by someone attacking it before she could reach it.

Today, was a day she saw it again. It was perched on top of a roof staring at the door of the Haddock household, waiting patiently for her to come out. It ignored all the yelling from the Vikings down below, ordering it to get off the roof. Then the door opened. The stormcutter's frills perked up, but was disappointed to see the chief come out. Cloudjumper, its parents had named it, rested his head on the rough spine of the roof. Then, the chief spotted him. He didn't care really. He was just like his villagers. Always wanting to yell at him to get down.

Then Valka exited the house. That was the first time in many years she would exit without it being a dragon raid. Honestly, Cloudjumper had no clue why the other dragons were atacking this place, but each time he would ask they would always ignore him.

Valka immediately drew her gaxe to Cloudjumper. His head perked up and he watched her as she started walking his way. He should have been scared of her since rumors said she was the best dragon killer around, that was all he heard from the dragons, but he stayed put. He knew what she had gone through. She had lost her only child to a night fury. He would do the same if it had happened to one of his own, if he could find a female stormcutter that is. She only killed out of anger, not hatred. That, he could tell by her heart. But, her expression today was... sadness.

She neared the house and looked up at the stormcutter. He slowly started crawling down to her taking in her emotions. Then he stopped halfway, shocked. She had done it. She killed... Unn. He knew for sure it was Unn. He could smell her scent on Valka. He had no clue it was Unn who had taken her son. He hadn't seen her in many years-wait! That day. When he had come to take Valka, a night fury bursted through the roof and-Unn! That was Unn! How could he be so stupid?

He grabbed Valka by the collar of her shirt with his mouth and started flying away.

"Valka!" Stoick yelled.

"Stoick!" Valka yelled back.

Then they started firing catapults at him. When he proved that he could dodge those, they tried smaller. Crossbows. He had started dodging the arrows, careful not to let them hit Valka, but some started digging into his wings. FInally, he couldn't gain anymore arrows in them and he fell to the ground. He managed to fall upside down to save Valka from a deadly hit, but he wasn't as lucky as her. The ground knocked him unconsious.

Stoick rushed to the unconscious dragon and grabbed Valka out of its clutches. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" he asked frantically.

"I'm fine," she said and he hugged her.

Then he looked at the stormcutter with a deadly glare. "Men, take that beast to the kill ring," he ordered letting Valka out of his embrace.

Five burly Vikings picked up the stormcutter and started taking it to the kill ring. The teens were still doing their dragon training for today with the gronkle. When it was over, they went in, catching stares from all the teens.

Astrid watched them with wide eyes. That dragon had never been caught before. But the arrows in its wings would surely harm it. Were they planning on learning its abilities and having _them_ learn about it.

Gobber opened one of the stall, which was surprisingly empty, and had them throw it in. Then the Vikings left.

"What was that all about?" Ruffnut asked.

"Well, unfortunately, you guys have a new dragon to train with," Gobber said turning to them.

"Do _you_ even know what that kind of dragon can do?" Snotlout asked pointing his sword towards Gobber in a gesturing way.

"Nope, that's why you're going to figure it out," Gobber said.

"But sir, the Book of Dragons only has pictures of that thing. It doesn't say how to kill it, what its shot limit is, or its strength. So how are we going to train it?" Fishlegs asked.

"I bet the only reason it didn't get written down, is because that thing never attacks," Astrid said.

"Probably because its to weak and sared to, unlike me," Snotlout said flexing his muscles.

Astrid gagged and swallowed. "I think I just threw up in my mouth," she said causing the twins to snicker.

"Astrid's right," Gobber said. "The reason it doesn't have information is because it doesn't attack. Bork called it a peaceful dragon. There are many types of those, including: the raincutter, seashocker, hotburples, hobblegrunts, and so on. This stormcutter will be a great dragon to study," he said.

"Why don't we ever see any of those dragons on Berk?" Astrid asked.

"Because we don't have peace with dragons. When we get peace, or _if_ we get peace, which we never will, they might start coming to Berk. But this stormcutter is probably different from the others, since it has been here since you kids were just babies," he said.

"Do you think it might attack us for shooting it down and kidnapping it," Fishlegs asked fearfully.

"You never know. It's never attacked before," Gobber said. "Now, enough yapping. You kids go home. The lesson is over for today," he said.

The teens all exited the arena talking about the stormcutter, but Astrid went in the direction of the woods.

"Hey, where you going, baby?" Snotlout called.

"Axe training! You guys go on ahead without me," she answered back then tredged into the forest.

**A/N: As you can tell, I didn't forget about Cloudjumper, if you guys thought I did. He is going to have a big role in it. And I added the other teens! Read and review!**

**Braelynnway out XP**


	13. Chapter 13, Toothless meets Astrid

**A/N: Wow, chapter 13 already? I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! I guess you guys don't like sick little girls, huh? (Sob sob) Oh well, I'll still continue, but only because I feel like it.**

Hiccup skipped a rock across the surface of the pond, waiting patiently for Astrid to show up. It's not like he likes her or anything. No, he definetely doesn't like her. It's just, her eyes. They're the most beautiful things he's ever seen. How is there even a blue that color? But, her lips. Oh her lips. Such a beautiful, pale pink. The way they curve up perfectly when she smiles, is breathtaking.

He was so fixed on his daydreams about Astrid, he didn't even realize he stepped on a rock and fell into the pond. When his head came above the water, he groaned in irritation.

"Oh, is it bath time?"

That voice made his eyes widen and turned his gaze to the one and only Astrid Hofferson. "ASTRID!" he yelped and fell backwards under the water again.

Astrid chuckled and walked to the water's edge. She knelt down and looked at Hiccup emerge again. "I didn't mean to startle you," she said then outstretched her hand. "Here, let me help you."

Hiccup took her hand then smirked. Before Astrid could draw her hand back, he pulled her into the water with him.

When she came to the top, she gasped really hard. "Hiccup, I'm going to kill you, you jerk!" she threatened.

"Jerk? I'm afraid you haven't taught me that word yet," he teased. Then Astrid pounced on him and dunked him under the water. What they didn't know, was at the edge of the cove, sat Toothless. He snarled at the sight of Astrid dunking his brother underwater and glided down to them.

Astrid was the first to notice him and she gasped backing away from him. Hiccup's head popped out of the water grinning wildly.

"What's the matter? Give up on me, already?" he asked.

'So, you've sided with them?' came an all too familiar voice.

Hiccup's eyes widened and he turned around. 'Toothless? Toothless!' Hiccup said happily then embraced him in a hug.

'I can't believe you!' Toothless said pulling out of his embrace. 'You betrayed us!'

'Betrayed you? What do you mean? I thought Mom wanted me to live with humans. Isn't that why she gave me the clothes?' Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, what are you doing? Get away from that beast!" Astrid called swimming towards the other side of the pond.

That made Hiccup mad. He turned to Astrid with a glare. "He's not a beast! He's my brother!" he said.

"Your... brother?" she asked.

"Gods Astrid, you're just like the rest of them, aren't you?" he asked. "You think every dragon is a monster. Well guess what? You're wrong. Not a single dragon is a monster!"

"That's a lie!" Astrid snapped. "When I was a baby, the chief's only son was killed by one of those unholy beasts!"

Toothless's eyes widened as Hiccup's glare deepened. "Then I guess I'm one of them too, aren't I?" he asked.

Astrid suddenly regretted what she said. "No. No, Hiccup, you're not one of them," she said swimming back towards him.

Toothless growled at her causing her to stop. But only for a moment. She started towards him again.

'Typical human,' Toothless growled causing a glare from Hiccup. Then Hiccup looked back at Astrid.

She stopped in front of him and cupped his right cheek with her hand. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. He just scared me, that's all," she said then embraced him in a hug.

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock. His heart had skipped a beat. Ok, I admit it, I like her, he thought. Then he wrapped his arms around her abdomen and smiled. "I forgive you," he whispered.

'Oh no, have you fallen in love with a human?!' Toothless asked frantically.

'Yes,' Hiccup whispered. He knew Astrid couldn't understand him. They stayed in that position for about one minute.

'Ok, now it's getting annoying,' Toothless said then nuzzled his head between the two. 'Break it up you two, before you start mating.'

That definitely got Hiccup's attention and he broke the hug immediately. 'Toothless! Why would you say that?'

Toothless gave a short laugh.

"Do you really trust him?" Astrid asked.

"Haven't we already gone through this?" Hiccup asked.

"Ok, I guess we're now friends," Astrid said.

'You know, this doesn't change the way I view humans,' Toothless said.

'Just accept her friendship!' Hiccup yelled.

'Ok ok. You don't have to be so bossy,' Toothless said then licked Astrid, covering her in slobber.

"Eww, gross. Well, good thing I'm in water," Astrid said then went under to wash off the spit. "Oh, by the way. The chief capture a stormcutter today and it's in a bad condition," she said when she emerged again.

"So, are you saying, you want to free it?" Hiccup asked.

"No, that would cause a ruckus, but I want to help it get back its health, and I need you guys to help me."

**A/N: End of this chapter! Please review this time?**


	14. Chapter 14, Freeing Cloudjumper part 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Sickness and TV. I've been trying to think of what should happen next, but I got something. So read and enjoy.**

Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless were hiding in the shadows of Berk. The moon was high over the horizon causing a perfect shade of dark for the trio. Toothless still didn't trust Astrid very much so he was very cautious about her being around Hiccup. 'Are you sure we should listen to her? What if it's a trick?' he whispered to Hiccup watching Astrid carefully.

'Yes, I'm sure. I've known her for a while and she would never do anything to hurt us,' Hiccup answered.

Toothless gave a low growl of frustration.

"It's this way, guys," Astrid said walking toward a strange looking wired cage. Torches were lined around the rim showing that the guards were still there.

"What is that?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid grabbed his arm and pulled him behind a bush as a guard passed by. Toothless hopped behind the trees but stayed close. "It's a kill ring. It's where Vikings my age train to fight dragons," she whispered.

Toothless's eyes widened upon hearing her say Vikings _her_ age, then they thinned in anger. So she _is_ learning to kill dragons, he thought.

"Ok, coast clear," she said then got out from behind the bush and started running for the kill ring.

Hiccup and Toothless followed after her. "What do you mean coast? We're not near any coast," Hiccup asked.

"It means there's no one around, literal," Astrid said.

"Oh."

Astrid came up to the draw gate to the arena and grabbed the lever and pulled it down causing the gate to open. "Ok, it should be in there," she said.

Hiccup and Toothless ran in, but Toothless gave her a glare as he passed her. 'I don't trust her, Hiccup,' he said.

'Why can't you trust her? She's helping a dragon escape,' he said giving Toothless a skeptical look.

'Well, didn't you hear her? She said _Vikings my age learn to fight dragons here._ I think she's fighting dragons,' he said.

Hiccup stopped walking and turned to Astrid as she approached them. "Do you train to fight dragons?" he asked.

"I'll talk to you later about it. Right now, our focus is getting that stormcutter out of there," she said then walked to one of the stalls then pulled the lever.

Hiccup watched in amazement as the door lifted up revealing a large, beat up stormcutter. It opened its eyes and blinked a few times, adjusting to the faint light that entered its cage. Then it growled at them.

Hiccup stepped forward with his arm outstretched. 'Shh, it's ok. None of us are going to hurt you,' he said soothingly.

'Who are you to be speaking the _dragon_ tongue?' Cloudjumper hissed.

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's arm, fearing the worst. "Hold on, Hiccup. He doesn't look too friendly," she whispered.

"He's just scared, that's all," he said back to her. 'Isn't that right, boy?'

Cloudjumper growled deeper and backed away from him.

Astrid let go of his arm and allowed him to walk closer to the dragon.

Toothless's ears perked up, catching a sound in the distance. He turned toward the gate and growled.

Hiccup seemed to hear it too. 'Keep an eye out, Toothless,' he ordered then brought his attention back to the stormcutter. 'It's ok. Just trust me. We're gonna get you out of here,' he said soothingly.

Cloudjumper grunted to himself then walked to Hiccup and pressed his snout against the palm of his hand.

'There we go! Now, let's get out of here,' Hiccup whispered then turned to Astrid. "Ok, Astrid, he seems to trust us enough to help him. Now we just need to get back to the cove."

Astrid nodded and started running toward the front gate of the kill ring.

'Toothless, get her on your back. It'll be faster if we flew to the cove,' Hiccup ordered.

Toothless turned his gaze to Hiccup with a shocked and angry expression. 'What?! You expect me to drag that dragon killer around?!' he yelled.

'Just do it! There's no time to argue!'

'Fine,' Toothless groaned then ran to Astrid and scooping her up on his back.

"Whoa! Hey!" Astrid yelled then grabbed Toothless's neck.

"Who's down there?" came a stern voice from above. A light shown from a torch by the rim of the top of the wall.

"Sheep! We've been found out!" Hiccup cursed. 'Come on, boy!' Hiccup ordered the stormcutter then started running to gate where Astrid and Toothless were. 'Fly, Toothless! Now!'

Toothless nodded his head and started flying out the gate. Hiccup spread his wings and flew out after them.

Cloudjumper tried flying out but his wings were too torn up. He tried to fly but kept crashing.

'Crap!' Hiccup cursed under his breath then flew down to Cloudjumper. He got uder his chest and tried lifting him. Stupid idea, really. 'Come on, find your strength! I know you have some!' Hiccup said.

'I can't,' Cloudjumper said. 'They're damaged too much!'

'Don't give me that! You've got four massive wings! I'm sure you can manage!'

The light from the torches were getting closer and he could hear Vikings talking. 'Come on, boy!' Hiccup urged him.

Suddenly, a bola shot out, trapping Hiccup and Cloudjumper. "Ahh! Astrid!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'm coming! Toothless, down!" she ordered.

'What am I? A puupy dog?' Toothless asked but followed her order. He flew down and landed near Hiccup. Astrid jumped off his back and unsheathed her axe. She sliced the ropes making them fall loose: and Hiccup and Cloudjumper regained their footing

"You're gonna have to go on without me! This stormcutter can't fly! I'm gonna stick with him to protect him!" Hiccup said. Astrid nodded her head and was about to jump on Toothless but something grabbed her hand. She turned her head to see Hiccup holding it with a stern look on his face. "If anything happens, just make sure they don't find Toothless," he said.

"Ok, just promise me it won't go wrong," she said.

Hiccup flashed her a smile. "I don't even know what that means," he said.

"It means, come back alive," she said.

His smile disappeared. "I don't know if I will, but I'll try my best," he said.

Astrid smiled and turned to hop on Toothless but immediately turned back, grabbed his tunic, and kissed his cheek, then turned back and hopped on Toothless. "Now, go!"

Toothless spread his wings and dashed to the clouds. Hiccup watched them disappear then touched the cheek she kissed with a small smirk.

'Hey, lover-boy! You planning on standing there all day, or getting out of here?' Cloudjumper asked after smacking Hiccup's head with his tail.

'Huh? Oh, yeah,' Hiccup said turning to the way of the forest. 'Now, let's get of here.'

**A/N: It took me two days to wright this so you guys better leave me good reviews. Sorry, I'm still sick so I'm still in a bad mood. Well, find out what happens after this cliffhanger (Sticks tongue out at Somebody105).**

**Braelynnway out XP**


	15. Chapter 15, Hiccup's mother

**A/N: Now, some of you are thinking, "In chapter 13, Astrid said she wasn't going to free Coudjumper, but in chapter 14 they try to free him. Why is that?" Well, first of all, I forgot I put in the part of her saying they weren't going to free him, until I read back on my story, but then decided to keep it at that. It will have a great purpose in later chapters, possibly this one. So, read and review.**

Hiccup and Cloudjumper were running through the forest. None of them were best at running because, who needs to run when they've got wings to fly? Also, Cloudjumper's wings weren't in their best shape for running or flying, so, the sound of Vikings was not too far behind. Trees passed by kind of quick for the two and hopefully they would loose the Vikings in the cover of the darkness created by the trees. Unfortunately, the gods weren't in their best mood.

Another bola came at them. It hit Cloudjumper, tying his wings to his body and wrapping around his legs. He fell forward followed by a grunt. 'Hiccup!' he yelled out. Hiccup had told him his name as well as Cloudjumper telling his name.

Hiccup stopped running to his friend's cry for help and ran back to him. He knelt beside him trying to figure out how to undue the bolas since he has nothing that can cut through it. His claws would work but that would take a while.

During his thinking another bola connected with Hiccup, pinning his wings and arms to his side. Since, the bola was made for dragons, one of the iron balls hit him in the head, sending him unconscious.

00000

Toothless started shaking his head violently with Astrid still on his back. "Toothless, what's the matter?" she asked patting his head.

Toothless growled in response and jerked upwards almost sending Astrid flying off his back.

"Toothless! Stop, what are you doing?!" she yelled gripping his neck.

Toothless then spun in mid-air as if _trying_ to knock her off, but she kept a firm grip. Then he flew down towards the treeline at an amazing speed. Branches started smacking Astrid leaving deep gashes in her flesh. He kept on with this until she could take no more and fell off. She compacted with the ground _also_ going unconsious. Then Toothless turned back to the village to join a group of dragons that were heading in the same direction. When they got there, they all started attacking. Toothless stayed in higher levels so he wouldn't be seen and started blasting the catapults and watchtowers.

00000

Hiccup started gaining consiousness. When he opened his eyes he was staring up at a stone ceiling. He sat up and immediately regretted it. A sharp pain hit his head from the bola. He groaned and gripped his head in his hand then sat up further. He looked at his surroundings. He seemed to be on some wooden bed held up by chains on a wall, and was in a room of stone. There was a door with iron bars going down. Then it struck him. He was in a dungeon! His mom had told him stories about how Vikings kept people who disobeyed orders in these. But, where was Cloudjumper? He feared the worst was happening to him. What if they were torturing him for trying to escape? Or are going to kill him? These questions would have to be answered later. Right now he has to figure out how to get out of here.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and immediately saw chains connected t his feet and wrists. Oh great, now another problem.

"The devil is in here," came a stern voice. Hiccup snapped his head to the iron bars. Light from a torch started getting brighter signalling that a Viking was coming. Then he appeared. He had a blonde braided mustache, an iron tooth, a prosthetic leg and arm, and was bulky. Then a woman with brown hair braided down in three braids, and greed eyes came after him. They both stopped at Hiccup's cell.

"What is he?" the woman asked.

"We don't know. We just found him trying to free that stormcutter. The poor lad was knocked unconsious with one of the bolas. The dragon got away, though," the man said.

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. At least Cloudjumper got away.

"Have you tried communicating with the boy?" the woman asked.

"No, he had been asleep, but I guess we could try now," the man said. "Hi, I am Gobber. Do you understand me?" the man asked.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and leaned back on the bed while floding his arms behind his head.

"Well, he certainly has an attitude," Gobber said.

"Aye, smart lad," the woman declaired. "Hey, boy. Do you have a name?" she asked.

"Yes," Hiccup answered looking up at the ceiling.

"So he _can_ talk," she said. "And what would that name be?" she asked him.

Hiccup hoisted himself on his elbows and eyed her suspiciously. "Why would I tell _you_?" he asked.

"We're just curious, lad," Gobber said.

"Curiosity doesn't mean you have to know it," Hiccup said laying back down.

"Give me the keys," the woman whispered to Gobber.

"What? Why?" Gobber asked.

"I'm just going to see if I can communicate with him better if I tak to him face-to-face," she said.

Gobber sighed and pulled the keys off his belt. Hiccup caught a glimps of the belt buckle and immediately recognized it. He sat up. "Hey, that's Silentkiller's missing bone," Hiccup said.

Gobber looked at him strange. "What was that?" he asked cocking an eyebrow and handing Valka the keys.

"The white bone on your pants," Hiccup pointed out.

"My belt buckle?" Gobber asked looking at it.

"Yeah, your belt buckle. That's one of my mom's friends' bone. He needs it to roar so he can call mates," Hiccup said.

"Wow, he's a talker," Valka chuckled.

"And who is your mom's friend, did ya say?" Gobber asked.

"Silentkiller. He's a boneknapper," Hiccup said which he immediately regretted saying.

"A boneknapper, ya say? Your mom's friend is a _boneknapper_?" Gobber asked.

Valka unlocked the cell door and walked in, closing the door behind her. "Gobber, you may leave and ask questions later. I need to talk to him, alone," she said.

"Alright, but be careful. We don't know how dangerous he is. If he attacks, give me a shout. ok, Valka?" he asked.

"Alright Gobber. Now go drink with Stoick," she said.

Gobber left the two to go do what she said.

Valka turned to Hiccup and started walking toward him.

Hiccup was scared because he didn't know if she meant she was going to torture him or actually talk with him. She came close to his face and grabbed under his chin, looking him over. When her eyes met with a small scar on his chin, she gasped and stepped backwards. "It-it can't be! Hiccup?" she asked.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "How did you know my name?" he asked.

"How is this possible. I saw a dragon carry you off. I was sure you wouldn't have survived. But how did you?" she asked.

Hiccup was still thoroughly confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Valka closed the gap between them with a hug and started crying tears of joy. "It's been fifteen years. Oh, how I missed you," she cried.

Hiccup lightly pushed her away and eyed her still confused. "Should I know you?" he asked.

"No. You were only a babe," she said. Hiccup was as confused as ever. "But a mother never forgets."

It took him a few seconds to register what she said before gasping. "Y-you're my mother?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm your mother, Hiccup," she said hugging him again. This time Hiccup let a few tears escape his eyes.

**A/N: So, Hiccup found his mom! Yippee! So review! Oh hey. Do you want to hear an ebola joke. You won't get it! Do you get it? Huh? Because, it's not in the U.S anymore, so you won't get it! (A random person throws a tomato at me) Fine, lousy joke. I won't tell another like that.**

**braelynnway out**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Oh my gods! It's been forever since I last updated! Please don't kill me!**

Cloudjumper had been walking through the forest all night and his wings were killing him. All he wanted was to do was to get Valka, take her home, show her to the king, and make her change her mind about dragons. But no, the gods had different plans. He just _had_ to get captured, rescued, then the rescuer get captured, then he has to go save him, but he has to think of a plan to get him out.

A groan snapped Cloudjumper out of his thoughts. He turned his head in that direction and spotted a blonde girl, with shoulder armor, spike skirt, and a blue top. The girl that helped him yesterday! He ran to her... or at least tried to run to her... and nudged her arm.

She groaned again but didn't wake. Cloudjumper nudged her again, this time flipping her onto her back. She had a huge gash on her face. That's gonna leave a scar. But, why is she sleeping in the middle of the forest? He nudged her again. This time she woke. When she saw him she screamed and jolted up. But then she noticed it was him and sighed in relief. "Oh, It's only you." she said.

'Yeah, it's only me,' he said. A plan suddenly appeared in his head.

Astrid started looking around confusedly. "Where's Hiccup?" she asked.

'With the humans. Come on!' Cloudjumper said nudging her back.

"You know where he is?" she asked walking the way he was wanting her to go.

'Yes, I already told you where,' he said irritatedly. 'But, you can't understand me. Oh yeah,' he said after remembering that important information. He started pushing her again.

00000

"I made this for you when you were just a babe," Valka said showing Hiccup a stuffed dragon.

Hiccup gently took it from her hands and started examining it. "Wow, this is amazing!" he breathed out. "You made this?"

"Aye. I was thinking, it would help you see dragons differently whenever you would sleep with something that seems harmless. But when I gave it to you, you would just bury your head into your father's chest and start crying," she said chuckling a little.

"I was scared of dragons?" Hiccup asked still eyeing the toy.

"To death," Valka said.

"Wow," he whispered not really paying attention. He came to some strange stitchings on the side of the stuffed toy. "What's this?" he asked showing her the stitching.

"It's your name," she said.

"So that says Hiccup?" he asked. Valka nodded. "Wow," he whispered again.

"You know, it's kinda funny to think, you were so terrified of dragons, then I find out you're part dragon," she said laughing.

"I never understood why you humans were afraid of dragons," Hiccup said placing the stuffed dragon in his lap.

"This may not be in your opinion, but dragons kill many vikings and steal our food," she replied.

"_Kill?! _We don't kill! I mean, sure, we kill fish and deer, but that's just for food! I've never heard of dragons killing for no reason," Hiccup said.

"Maybe where you live, but here, all the dragons kill. Well, except for that one we got trapped in the arena," she said.

"You mean Cloudjumper?" Hiccup asked.

"He has a name?" Valka asked.

"Of course he has a name. All creatures have a name. Life would be pretty hard if we went around calling every dragon we see _dragon_," Hiccup said.

"Well, since you know him, how 'bout we let you visit him," she said.

Hiccup swallowed. He had to think of something since Cloudjumper escaped. "Um, will I even be _allowed_ out of my cell?" he asked.

"I'm sure we could talk the guard into letting you out and explore the human world," Valka said.

"But I thought we were just going to visit Cloudjumper," Hiccup said.

"We will. But I thought I'd give you a tour around Berk, _then_ go see Cloudjumper," she said.

Hiccup swallowed again. Hopefully Toothless will get him before he has to see Cloudjumper.

**A/N: The end of this chapter. I know, it was short, but the next one will have action in it. YEAH! GO ACTION!**


End file.
